Halo: Beginning of the End
by UltimateOmega33
Summary: This is my first fic in three years, and this is what happens after Master Chief returns to Earth in the Forerunner ship. He must now defend the homeworld of Humanity from the relentless Covenant invasion.


Halo: The Beginning of the End

By UltimateOmega33

Last updated: 12/17/2004

Author's note:

Guys and gals...I'm back. I can't believe it's been over three years since I last uploaded a story to this site..the last story I uploaded was way back in 2001, when I was only 11 years old. It was all fun and games then, but now, with me 14 (and nearing 15), it's all gonna change baby. Expect darker characters, more in-depth characters, and lots more. If you'll look at my submitted works, they're all on Final Fantasy VIII. That's going to change as well, but not completely. Expect some fics on Halo, and Halo 2 (as this one is), and a new FF8 story I wrote more than two years ago, but never uploaded.

2004-2005, a new beginning baby!

-Ultimate

**Chapter One: There's Only Room for One Demon Here**

John-117 looked around the corner and checked his SMG to make sure it was loaded. The Grunt he was targeting saw the Master Chief, and panicked. He ran screaming down the hallway of the Covenant cruiser, the _Revelation and Memory_. The Spartan quickly drew his M6C Magnum pistol, took careful aim, and fired. The Grunt dropped dead with a hole in its head. The Chief rushed out of the hangar he was in, and stole a Ghost that was nearby. The Covenant cruiser detonated shortly after, as the Chief had planted a Fury tac-nuke within the reactor room.

"Well, Chief, that was the easy part. Now, wait- I'm detecting something in the Covenant battlenet...Chief, alert: two Covenant Phantoms inbound on your position." Warned the AI Akhad. Chief had been forced to leave Cortana behind on Delta Halo, and the Chief sorely missed her, although he was very glad to have Akhad aboard.

"Thank you, Akhad." the Chief replied.

The Phantoms screamed inbound towards the Chief, and started to strafe the beach where the UNSC forces were storming the Covenant held shore city of Zanzibar. The Marines were slowly beaten back under the relentless power of Brutes, Drones, Jackals, and of course, the non-relenting air support. The Chief had already been forced to blow several Banshees out of the sky so far.

The two Covenant ships hovered a few meters off the ground, and deployed the troops it had aboard. Two Brutes, each leading a squad of Jackals, dropped to the sandy soil and rushed the Spartan.

"Oh, shit. Akhad, call in the Pelicans. There's only so much I can handle. We might have to nuke the city if we can't hold out for a bit longer." the Chief raised his Battle Rifle, activated the 2X scope, and started picking off Jackals. The Jackals were only too happy to return the favor, and several purple lances of death shot from the Phantoms' position. 117 was forced to take cover or have his head blown apart by a Particle Beam Rifle.

The soldier primed two HE-grenades and tossed them over the rock he was behind. There were twin flashes of light, and explosions to boot. The Chief saw two plumes of dirt rise up from the ground, and saw a few unlucky Jackals fly through the air, dismembered and dead. He picked up the Jackhammer portable missile launcher and dove from his cover, recovering from the dive by rolling. He rose to one knee, forced himself not to twitch as plasma bolts lanced through the air towards him. He pulled the twin firing pins and launched two rockets towards the regiment of Covenant troops. Everything was wiped out, save for a few lucky Jackals and one Brute commander.

The Brute discarded its plasma rifle, tore off its helmet, and bellowed. It ran through the few Jackals that were left, and charged straight towards the Chief. The Chief jumped over the Brute, activated a Plasma Grenade, and threw it. It flew through the air, and firmly planted itself on the back of the alien's skull. The grenade detonated, and the Brute went down.

117 reloaded his SMG and Battle Rifle, and went to go scavenge what he could from the dead Jackals.

Unbeknownst to the Spartan, an Elite named Jad 'Metali lined up his shot with the Chief's visor, and tightened the trigger on the Particle Beam Rifle....

To be continued...

A/N2: This was the first chapter of my new Halo 2 fic. Check out my other stories from long ago, and leave some feedback for me! You can also make suggestions on what you want to see in my next chapter. You can also email me at 


End file.
